


Laundromats are a happy place

by Longcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Gen, Laundromat, Lore - Freeform, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat





	Laundromats are a happy place

Lore found a strange sense of freedom inside laundromats. There were lots of places his partner couldn't go, even with their transformation charm. Big dogs were especially frowned upon inside the laundromat, and don't even get them started on supernatural spirit animals. It was also a place where most people didn't ask too many questions about the blood stains or the scorch marks on his clothes. And they certainly didn't bother him when he would pop in his headphones and lose himself to the music, dancing freely until the loads were done. He actually liked laundromats if you asked him.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/W6NUKsh)


End file.
